


Her Little Swan

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma will call her Mommy soon enough. Ingrid can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Little Swan

‘That’s my good girl, my good Little Swan,’ cooed Ingrid, voice breathier than usual.

The sight of Emma’s head between her legs was a sight she would never get tired of. This chair however… it was certainly not being kind to her rear. No matter how wonderful it felt to have Emma kissing her knees and thighs, the wooden chair was a terrible place for her to be sitting right now.

‘Emma, stop for a moment.’

‘Please,’ was the reply, accompanied by hasty hands gripping her thighs deliciously tighter. 

‘No, darling. I don’t want you to stop, but I do want to move. The sofa would be much more comfortable for your Mommy. You do want me to be comfortable, don’t you?’

‘Yes,’ replied Emma, releasing Ingrid.

As Emma stood up with her, Ingrid moved forward and kissed her Baby reassuringly before taking her hand and leading her to the sofa. 

Ingrid marvelled at the hopeful wonder in Emma’s eyes, and stroked Emma’s cheek before leaning back against the sofa. This was the first time that Emma had wanted to do anything remotely sexual while in her Baby headspace. Ingrid felt this was the perfect way, lay back and let Emma dictate what she was comfortable with. 

Emma still couldn’t say it. Still couldn’t call her “Mommy”. But that was okay. Ingrid was well versed in patience and if anyone deserved her patience, it was Emma Swan. And if Emma never managed to bring herself to say it, that was fine too. After all, she showed Ingrid how much she cared. Every night.

Ingrid didn’t need to hear it. 

She could feel it. 

Emma conveyed her love with her entire body. 

Emma loved her with her mouth, placing soft kisses on her face, neck and collar bone. 

Emma loved her with her fingers, trailing gentle stroking against the skin of her hips and stomach. 

Emma loved her with her arms, thighs and legs, wrapped around her torso. 

Ingrid knew whenever Emma had suffered a trying day as Emma would always go straight to the bathroom have a quick shower. Upon emerging she would take Ingrid by the hand, kiss her gently and then slowly walk her backwards into the bedroom and push her on to the bed, rubbing her face all over Ingrid’s body. 

And now here she was, offering to share another part of herself with Ingrid. The lost Queen of Arendelle was deeply honoured by Emma’s gift. 

She held Emma’s face close to hers, breathing in and out slowly, keeping their noses touching. Emma was soon breathing in sync with her, and she smiled at her Baby. Emma responded with humming noise, pressing her lips to Ingrid’s. 

‘Please.’

‘Yes, of course my sweet girl,’ responded Ingrid, freeing Emma’s face her from her hands. 

Emma started kissing her way down Ingrid’s body, kissing her neck, her shoulder, her arm, her hand, her blouse-covered hip, and lastly her skirt-covered thighs.

Emma situated herself between Ingrid’s legs, gently pushing them apart from the tops of Ingrid’s thighs. The skirt only allowed her so much give, so she dropped her hands to Ingrid’s ankles. She caressed them as she drew her hands up along Ingrid’s calves, skirt bunching up as they travelled higher and higher. All the while Emma had pressed her face against Ingrid’s stomach, inhaling deeply. Her hands paused momentarily, hands cupping the sides of Ingrid’s ass reverently. 

Emma let out a whine and ducked to kiss Ingrid’s panty covered crotch once more, making sure to place a strong lick over her clit. Ingrid threw head back as her hips canted forwards to follow Emma’s retreating head. 

‘Do you intend to tease your Mommy, my Little Swan?’ breathed Ingrid, mouth forming an O. 

She had never actually been touched so intimately before. There had been no one she had truly wanted to know so well. In all those years she had had only had books to satisfy her curiosity. Of course her parents had schooled her, Helga and Gerda during their blossoming years, but her self-imposed exile had prevented any sort of interaction with outsiders. 

And her powers. 

With no control, she feared even attempting to touch herself as Helga had once described to her in hushed tones late at night. 

But now, she had control. Now, she had Emma. 

Now she had Emma kissing her labia, sucking her clit and thrusting her tongue inside. Ingrid clutched at the sofa on either side of her head, suddenly afraid of the build up of sensation within herself. 

‘Emma…! Stop…!’ whispered Ingrid. ‘It’s not safe for you.’

The delicious swirling in her abdomen felt awfully similar to the moment prior when she releases a large burst of magic. 

She exhaled in relief as Emma stopped. 

‘You’re okay Mommy,’ said Emma, reaching up to cup Ingrid’s cheek and pressing her nose against hers. ‘I’ve got you.’

Ingrid let out a soft whimper as Emma took a hold of her hands, clutching tightly in support as she ducked back down to continue her worship. 

Within minutes Emma had Ingrid thrusting up against her face. Emma curled her tongue inside Ingrid before laving it up against her clit. But it was the grazing her of teeth against Ingrid’s clit that finally sent Ingrid over the precipice. 

All the while as Ingrid rode her high, she clutched at Emma’s hands, feeling a slight spark answering the frost on her fingertips. 

Emma kissed her thighs before moving up to cuddle against Ingrid on the sofa. 

‘Thank you, my Little Swan. Mommy loves your gift.’ 

Her eyes teared up as Emma replied with, ‘I love you Mommy.’


End file.
